<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I want by devyanka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346642">All I want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka'>devyanka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>150 words, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tanto/Adi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you loved me, why did you leave me?</p>
<p>I can't hold this anymore, I can't hold my feeling and my tears when I saw him lying hopelessly on the table.</p>
<p>Even when I pretend to be strong, when I pretend to be emotionless in front of Father. In reality I'm just a weak man who can't even hide my sorrow.</p>
<p>“Tanto, it's ok if you want to cry. Just let it out.” Father said</p>
<p>I can't believe it, we are not tied with blood, but we love each other. I love him, and I know he loves me.</p>
<p>Why did you leave so soon? Why did you give up to your fate, Adi?</p>
<p>Why did you let him defeat you? Why don't you just run away instead of giving up your life?</p>
<p>You can just...you can just...</p>
<p>Come back to our home, stay with us, stay with me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>